In a vibration welding process, adjacent surfaces of a clamped work piece are joined using high frequency vibration energy. Transmission of the vibration energy through the material of the clamped work piece creates friction and heat along interfacing work piece surfaces. The heat softens the interfacing surfaces, which are ultimately joined together upon cooling to form a welded joint.
A vibration welding system includes various interconnected welder devices. Primary in importance among the interconnected welder devices are a vibrating sonotrode/welding horn and an anvil assembly. The anvil assembly may include an anvil and a back plate, with the anvil being bolted or otherwise attached to a rigid support member via the back plate. The work piece is clamped between working surfaces of the horn and the anvil. The horn is then caused to vibrate at a calibrated frequency and amplitude in response to a high-frequency input signal from a welding controller/power supply.